moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vierdiel
"I've no time for your games, fool." - Vierdiel Sunshatter History and personality. Vierdiel Sunshatter was born to Cereden and Ovella Sunshatter in the Western half of Silvermoon City. Both of his parents were ardent soldiers and defenders of Quel'thalas and Silvermoon. Both fought with passion against the Scourge as they tore into their home. During the assault, Vierdiel was taken to a safe-house outside the city, hidden in the forest. He was only a few years too young to be fighting with his parents, and he regrets to this day not being out there with them. In the after-math of the attack, all of the Sunshatter's home, in the decimated West half, was lost, along with all if not most of their belongings. Both Cereden and Ovella were honor-bound to travel with Kael'thas to Outland, and join the Illidari. With great remorse, they left young Vierdiel with nothing, and in the care of friends. These friends, however, were of little support to Vierdiel. The elf was left alone in the days and years after the invasion, with not even a letter from his parents. He survived of meager means, eventually becoming a Blood Knight, a soldier of the Sin'dorei like his parents before him. He lived like this past the restoration of the Sunwell, up until the war in Northrend was nearing it's climax, with the construction of the Crusader's Coliseum, and the siege of Ulduar. One day, out of sheer coincidence, Vierdiel found a flyer for the Sunguard. Out of necessity of extra funds and work, and out of curiosity, he sought out Tendael Dawnlight to inquire about enlisting. He signed up that day, starting a new future for himself. He quickly rose through the ranks, attaining the rank of Sunward after only about a month of service. He was built for military service, able to give and receive orders without hesitation. It was not long until he caught the attention of the then Templar of the Sunguard, Annexious Bloodfury. One fateful night after a group-training of the Sunguard's Blood Knight force, Vierdiel Sunshatter was sworn as the apprentice to Annexious. The training began soon, Annexious quick to begin imparting his new apprentice with his knowledge. The training also began to slowly make the elf bitter, and solitary, though these traits would not truly blossom until much later. During his career in the Sunguard, he was tried for the rank of Templar twice. The first trial, which took place at an un-known location to Vierdiel, involved him finding, and defeating, three Blood Knights of the Sunguard, including Lord Tendael Dawnlight, a Sunward, and his master, Lord Annexious Bloodfury. Vierdiel was victorious, and managed to gain the blessing, of the Sunward and the Lord Dawnlight. However, he could not manage to defeat his master, Lord Bloodfury, causing him to fail the trial all together. The second trial, Vierdiel was required to take the brother of Tendael, Rothanas Dawnlight, and kill a frostwyrm in Icecrown. This second trial he completed with ease, the brother of Tendael returning home without a scratch. However, before the promotion could be finalized, the people rioted against the Sunguard, causing the dismissal of Annexious, and his eventual 'death'. With his absence, Vierdiel was promptly promoted on the stop to the rank of Templar. For a time, all was more-or-less well. Vierdiel grieved little for the loss of his master, and more for the loss of power he had yet to share. It is during this time that he had is duel with Makanis Swiftarrow, barely escaping the encounter with his life. His face still bares the reminder of the encounter, an long scar going from the top of his left eye, to the bottom right-side of his face. Makanis swore revenge on Vierdiel, and the elf has since been waiting for the man to make good on his promise. After the encounter with Makanis, the un-expected happend to Vierdiel. His father returned from Draenor. Vierdiel was surprised, to say the least. The abandoning years and years ago were forgotten, the elf merely glad to have some form of family back. His mother, Ovella, according to his father, has apparently succumbed, becoming a Wretched. If this is true or not has yet to be seen, yet Cereden stands by his claim, his son believing him. It was after all of this that the darker side of Vierdiel began to show. Threats of abusive physical punishment, un-care for his men, and harsh words were common from the man, the Sunguard failing to meet his high expectations. He eventually was fed up with their apparent failures, and the working men and women of the Sunguard were fed up with his leadership. He dis-charged himself from the rank of Templar, leaving a man he hated, Cirna Lightwhisper, to take his place. He left, not with the proud memories of how he had, and others, had honorably served the Sin'dorei, but with angry memories of the failures of the initiates and others. Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin Category:Blood Elf